stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Crawford
"Demon Hunters, Fight The War! Red Hunter!" ''-- Ana Crawford'' Backstory Ana was born as the middle child to two demon hunters almost 15 years before the apocalypse started. Because she wasn't the oldest or a male, her older brother, Josh, was meant to take over in the bunker, should anything happen to her parents. Despite this, she was always working hard to be a hunter like them because she truly believed in the cause. Unfortunately, Josh was killed in a car accident while she was also in the car, escaping with mild injuries after he told her that she was always meant to be a hunter. Her parents blamed her for the accident and claimed she was never going to be good enough to be a hunter, but she disregarded them and held onto her brother's words. When her mother was killed by a demon, her father took her younger sister, Nancy, and left the bunker. Soon after, it was completely empty with all of the deaths from the apocalypse, leading Ana to fill it with people she has met throughout her life on the job, and trusts enough to help her with her task of stopping the apocalypse. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Ana comes off as a cold and stand-offish, not being very trusting or open with others, especially ones she doesn't know. She's sarcastic and cynical, though she tries to see the world as realistically as possible and hardly ever lies to sugar-coat things. She's always conscientious and meticulous in her work, and isn't used to sitting back or relaxing often. Ana always tries to keep her feelings away from her work, but she knows the world is not black and white and tries to consider that in her fighting. She's cautious, but wouldn't hesitate to run into a dangerous situation if she needed to, even though she tries to look into it first. She's reliable, responsible, and very protective of other people, even if she's not fond of them. Ana can be very kind, but she usually guards that part of her because she fears getting hurt. She also likes to be in charge and can be controlling at times, but it's only because she wants to do things right and worries that others will do it wrong or get hurt. Trivia * Her mother was from Scotland and her father is from Northern Ireland, though she was born America a year after they moved from Scotland. * Ana is the first and only ranger to be on her own from the beginning, until she meets Deric. ** She initially was going to send Deric away, even after she found out that he was a hunter, unbeknownst to him, and Vince's younger brother, but she eventually decided to let him on the team. * She's known Ella and Vince the longest out of any of her other friends. ** She met Ella because she was the child of another hunter from Russia that arrived in the US a few years prior. ** Then, she met Vince when she was investigating an attack in a hospital, and found him getting treatment for something he thought at the time was a disease. * Ana was the one who discovered the morphers that were left by her ancestors. * TBA